The Most Wanted Man
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Naruto, a person who's despised by many, is chosen as the lucky one to spend a day with the famous actor, Uchiha Sasuke [SasuNaru AU]


**Warning : **OMG, the cliché-ness of it all –keels over- Uh-huh, **SasuNaru** shounen-ai, and probably future yaoi, mild language, and yeah :P Another attempt at writing dramatic-humor O.o;; Or not XD

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Inspired By: **Me watching the 2006 FIFA World Cup Finals… Yeah, weird -.-;; It was 2 in the morning here when I started writing down this ficcie… There's a oneshot by **Gonrie** (…hopefully, I remembered correctly) that also explores the similar scenario (Celebrity! Sasuke)… and it's really cute :P

* * *

**The Most Wanted Man**

**Introductory Chapter**

A man who has everything yet wants nothing—

—And a man who has nothing but wants everything.

* * *

He walked down the all-too familiar hallways of his high school, feeling an unwarranted surge of excitement. He could almost hear his pulse singing—_this is your final year!_

High school is something that nobody wanted to end. He wasn't excited that this is his final year because he could attend more seminars and parties and all that crap. He's excited because it meant getting away from his classmates, his batchmates.

He sighed deeply, highly aware that the chatting of the other students that saw him suddenly dropped into secretive, slightly malicious whispers. He easily ignored them, much like how he disregarded the various colorful flyers that were posted at every possible wall at the school.

He walked by the colorfully-decorated Students' Bulletin Board, without even sparing it a second's glance, despite the huddle of a small crowd that piled around it. He didn't know that such disregard for the current issue of the school would land him in the most surprising event in his whole life.

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe you were so generous to offer yourself to a 'raffle' like this, Sasuke-san," A white-haired male commented, glasses glinting almost scarily with the hallway lights' flashes. The person he addressed didn't even grunt or nod or make any reaction—which caused **Yakushi Kabuto **to bite his lip worriedly, a valiant effort to not lose his temper.

After all, it wouldn't do to offend the person who he's working for. He just couldn't understand _how_ the hell did the other workers, such as his boss, **Orochimaru**, put up with the celebrity's more-than-hellishly arrogant and cold attitude.

This move though, surprised him greatly. It just isn't like **Uchiha Sasuke **to allow himself be auctioned off, in a weird sense to high school students. The younger Uchiha, despite his previous refusal to enter the world of showbiz, is now the reigning most popular celebrity, and the most eligible bachelor of the country (…though his older brother, a CEO of the famous Uchiha Corp, was a close second).

Kabuto has worked for Sasuke for over three months already, and he knew that if spoke some more insignificant facts, Sasuke would undoubtedly fire him or wring his neck—none of the options are agreeable.

"Ah. Glad you made it, Sasu-chan," Another silver-haired male appeared, though he looked older than Kabuto. The man's eyes were curved upwards happily, a playful smile dancing merrily on his stretched lips. His whole face was a picture of teasing fondness—and he just called Ice Princess Sasuke—_Sasu-chan_!

"Excuse me, Sir—" Kabuto tried to talk to the oldest among them, worried that Sasuke might do something that they'd have trouble buttering up to the media. The cool Uchiha didn't like being irritated—and he's rather violent and aggressive when projecting his anger too.

"Kabuto, wait here," Sasuke said curtly, eyes narrowed, blatantly annoyed, figure drawn up to his full height, not looking back at his assistant, who also worked part-time as his personal slave.

"Oh, goodness me—I haven't introduced myself, since I was too happy to see my adorable, beloved, cute nephew…" To this, Sasuke shot the older male with a death-promising glare. "But I'm **Hatake Kakashi**, the coordinator for this wonderful project, and his uncle-of-sorts." The silver-haired male finished, with the smile firmly in place, despite Sasuke's apparent dislike with his cheery behavior.

"Ah. Then, Hatake-san, I'll just wait here—" Kabuto said as politely as he could, remembering that they were supposed to be met by this person at the school's entrance, not after they already wandered inside the main building, since Mr. Hatake was nowhere to be found.

Sasuke followed his uncle-of-sorts as they walked towards the opposite direction, with Kakashi still talking animatedly to the obviously-disinterested teen.

Kabuto sighed deeply, feeling so unlucky with his job.

**

* * *

**

"Naa, Shikamaru, what's this assembly about?" **Uzumaki Naruto **asked his seatmate, yawning widely after stating his question. The blond teen looked around the darkly-lit assembly, spotting lots of familiar faces.

The one he addressed was the one known for his IQ of 200, alongside his determination lesser than a rock's. **Nara Shikamaru**, also known as lazy-ass, merely shrugged one shoulder (since two shoulders are too troublesome to move).

"—Chouji, do you know what's this about?" Naruto moved to ask Shikamaru's best friend, who's seated beside the lazy genius. The chubby teen didn't look up from his carnage of his potato chips, which prompted Naruto to flail his arms in frustration, startling a couple of students nearby, and therefore, earning him a couple more of hateful stares.

The other member of their group of outcasts, Kiba (…or dog-breath, as the blue-eyed blond dubbed him unrepentantly) was nowhere near them since he was busy trying to persuade Hinata (the shy, sweet girl that Shikamaru claimed to have a painfully-obvious crush on Naruto) to go out with him.

Kakashi-sensei went up on the stage, yet Naruto still didn't have the slightest idea about this program. He didn't skip classes that much, but he really couldn't remember anything about this event—that easily drove the whole female population of their school at the edge of their seats, smitten, sparkly hearts dancing on their eyes.

Naruto had the distinct feeling that something wrong would happen, though, since he saw the way Kakashi's eyes glittered in a decidedly-sadistic manner. His blood ran cold at the evil look that nobody else noticed—and he leaned forward slightly, his hands trembling uncharacteristically, as Kakashi's hand went inside one huge box, and let out a tiny slip of paper.

"The **lucky **one chosen to be the companion of **Uchiha Sasuke**," Here, the rabid females hollered and screamed their lungs out, much to Naruto's bafflement, "is…"

Naruto faintly heard Shikamaru's muttering about this being so troublesome. He could hardly hear the noisy munches of Chouji's potato chips in-between his hungry bites. He doesn't know why, but he felt strangely nervous about this thing—which is shocking, since he also doesn't have the slightest idea what's this about, or who the hell is Uchiha Sasuke.

"Congratulations to… **Uzumaki Naruto**!" The silver-haired teacher announced cheerfully, jovial smile present on his face as he announced the blond outcast's name over the microphone.

Naruto felt cold sweat running down his forehead and his cheeks as everybody's eyes swiveled to look at him murderously.

_Uh… oops?_

That was his final thought, before Sakura-chan (the love of his life) and Ino (Sakura's best friend and competitive rival) who were seated in front of him, jumped to reach out for him, and proceeded to smack him senseless on their rage.

**

* * *

To Be Continued**

It's a bit like _Yours For A Day_, I know :) But there are many substantial differences between the two XD I know I haven't been able to update most of multi-chapters yet, but I assure you that once I am able to arrange my things on my hostel, I'll be able to type faster XD

**Next Chapter: **Uh-huh, somebody saves our poor Naru-chan from the attempted murder XP Poor Naruto, he's not even aware why was he being mobbed, since he doesn't know who Sasuke is -.-;; And… dun, dun, dun, legendary **first kiss**!

**Reviews are very, _very, very_ appreciated :) **They do miraculous things, especially while I'm suffering from a nasty flu -.-;;


End file.
